Typomons
Typomons is a reality warping Kaiju, known and hated throughout the Omniverse for causing typos. Appearance For whatever reason, Typomons takes the appearance of a negative-hued version of the Pokemon Altaria. EX Typomons is a negative version of Altaria's Mega Evolution, and the Baby Typomons resemble its pre-evolution Swablu. History Where and how Typomons originated is unknown. It is believed he came from a black hole or some kind of other distortion in space which caused a rift between the Omniverse as it is known to those who live in it, and a realm far beyond where even beings like the Titan Princes were works of fiction. Typomons possessed a noticeably odd ability for a Kaiju, special type of reality altering. Specifically, Typomons could alter speech patterns or written and especially typed text, in order to generate typos and other such errors. Everywhere Typomons went, this ability was constantly used, some sort of field constantly radiating from the creature and causing these typos. Even the aforementioned Titan Princes were affected, especially when within the Rift Cafe. The Titan Prince Sol was particularly affected, being teased for these instances of typos on numerous occasions. For some unknown reason, Typomons remains at large, no one yet summing the power, nor even the effort, to put it down for good, as the creature remains essentially harmless. Time only tells if this sentiment will last. EX Typomons Incident After an unknown amount of time, a new form of Typomons appeared. It is unknown if it is the same one from before or a mutant variant of the creature. However, its abilities had evolved from causing typos to full distortion of reality, a walking plot hole. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH Crisis Typomons appears twice during this RP. It first messes up Magnus' speech patterns, causing Neo Xenon to briefly believe Lightning's father is threatening him. It watched its work from the background until Nerf spotted and seemingly killed it. However, later on, Typomons reappeared at Daofish's base where it set up Onyx by misspelling Astro's name as Average, causing Onyx to attack the dark ultra mistaking him for a light one. As Onyx got into deeper hot water with the other villains, Typomons simply smiled evilly before leaving the premises undetected. Forms - EX Form= An evolved form, this form allows it to warp reality in often random and chaotic ways. Abilities * Original Powers: It has the same abilities as its original form. * Reality Distortion: EX Typomons generates a Plot Hole Field, the opposite of a Nerf Field. In this field, reality's rules became more lax, making absurd feats and actions easier. * Duplication: It can create smaller duplicates to help spread its influence. ** Reincarnation: If its body is destroyed, it can sacrifice its duplicates to create a new body. - Baby Typomons = Less a form, and more minions its generates and controls. Abilities * Original Powers: They have the same powers but are much weaker. * Plot Hole Conduction: They help conduct the field their creator/master generates. * Merger: If their master is destroyed they can merge together to form a new Typomons. }} Trivia * It should be obvious what this Kaiju is based on. * Image by Kit, based on another one of Sol's typos where he misspelled Altara (the Ultra Force's home colony) as Altaria. Kit, being well-versed in Pokemon, promptly posted a picture of it, then asked Cdr if it could be the base for the kaiju's design. Thus, the legend was born. * It is unclear if Typomons is to blame for the utter lack of spelling and grammar in certain areas of the Cringe Wiki. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Live Chat Metaverse Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:SolZen321 Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Dragon Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju